


Blockbuster

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All over 18, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Break Up, Childhood issues, Drunk Sex, Earth AU, Gay Keith, Gay Sex, I'm not sure what to add, Keith's adopted, M/M, Older Keith, Other, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Top Keith, bi lance, building of relationship, explicit - Freeform, slight BDSM, switch Lance, younger lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: I'm really bad with names but because this fanfic was inspired by a part of my childhood that no longer exists anymore it's named after that treasure A.K.A blockbuster.This fic is set on earth early 2000 time. Keith is 26 and Lance is 21.I hope you enjoy the first chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Lance slowly sank lower into his bathtub, he moved his hand away from the cigarette in his mouth and let it droop a little from his lips. He sighed quietly and blinked once or twice before looking towards the door, he heard dainty foot steps outside and then the white door slowly creaked open. Nyma stood there with one of his old t-shirts with a beastie boys print on, it hung off of her shoulder a little which exposed the top of her bralette that she'd made him buy the day before. She walked over. 

"You're up early" she stated softly and took the cigarette out of his mouth, as she lent forward to do so lance could clearly see her cleavage. He sighed a little and sat up again. 

"Sorry" he mumbled and rested his arms on the side of the bath, "don't apologize" she said with a broad smile. 

"Can I join you?" She asked softly. Lance slowly nodded and glanced down at the water, his body seemed distorted under the ripples of the water. His features blurred and his tattoos nothing but black smudges. He made the effort and offered a weak smile as she pulled the t-shirt over her head. She stretched up as she did so, clearly wanting Lance to watch her. They had sex last night and Lance really wasn't in the mood for it again any time soon. He made a note of the black lace panties shed put on then glanced away bitterly. 

Nyma huffed and stripped off her bralette and panties normally before stepping in the bath, she hummed softly and knelt down at the end of Lance's bent legs. 

"You don't seem to happy" she said softly and ran a hand down his thigh. 

"Not a morning person" he lied flatly and moved her hand away, he watched her softly and lowered his legs so she could get closer. 

"Ok" she said softly and followed Lance's movements, soon she was straddling his hips and she bit her lip. 

"I can feel you" she mumbled blushing softly. 

"Isn't that what you want?" He asked and moved a hand to her hip. "If you want me then make me want you" he purred and smirked a little. 

Nyma blushed darker and took Lance's hands, she placed them over her perky breasts and rolled her hips forward. 

Lance and Nyma had met a few months ago through a mutual friend on Facebook, she was fun at first. She had a cute aesthetic and a great body. 

She liked films which was the main and only reason they got along. Lance thought that would be enough but it turns out sharing a love for classic noir films isn't enough to keep a relationship going. 

The sex was ok. She was sensitive everywhere so Lance's ears were always ringing with pleasant yelps and needy moans and begs but nymas ecstasy came with a price A.K.A often finishing himself off in the toilet. This was very unlike Lance. He loved sex just not sex with Nyma.

He could grow to love her but he didnt find himself wanting to wait. 

As he pinched her nipples and watched her in a bath that he'd hoped he'd be enjoying in solitude just a few blocks away was a camera man putting away his tripod from the night before. 

keith was a failed film student, he'd dropped out at 21 and now five years later he owned a small dvd rental place alone. His passion was film of every kind. 

The night before he'd stayed up late editing the latest footage from his film. Whenever he tells people that he's making a film people are exited or at least nosy enough to ask what about but when they learn that the projects been going on for over two years and he still hasn't found a font for the credits they loose interest instantly. 

Keith often thought he'd have more success filming porn. Better get himself, he often thought about just sitting back in his chair and touching himself as anonymous faces of the internet watched and payed. 

Keith sighed and locked the door before walking downstairs to open up shop. Truth is although he loved film his desire never laid with making one. He much rather enjoyed simply enjoying films! He could watch one and talk about it, be emersed in a different world that wasn't his own projection but somebody else's. 

It was an easy escape. 

Loosing himself in a TV screen seemed much easier than facing the actual problems in his life like unresolved issues to do with parents, well, no parents. 

He turned the sign around and unlocked the door for people to come in. He was never too sure why he opened at 9 when all his customers draped in early evening when they want some entertainment for the night ahead.

Maybe it was for the cute boy that frequently ransacked his shelves for a new taste of a new life. 

Keith sighed and walked back to his seat behind the counter and there he sat until the sun started to set serving people. 

Keith found himself boredly watching the clock on his desk, it kept on flicking through numbers. Besides the radio he kept on 12 hours a day it was the only entertainment he had. Tick, tick tick. A few seconds passed again and again until it was hours and then the door opened and the small buzzer buzzed notifying him that the door he had seen open had indeed opened and there he was. 

Keith's most favourite piece of eye candy. 

He was a young 19 something with light brown skin and such beautifully designed bone structure. Just thinking about his perfectly sculpted body made Keith's pants get tight. 

The kid was a regular, he came in maybe five times a week. He'd first started coming in around may time, the first time Keith had saw him he was wearing a white crop top with high waisted shorts and fishnet stockings. Keith couldn't remember if he was wearing heels because that wasn't where he was looking, unfortunately a baggy denim jacket had been hiding his beautiful figure but still the image was burnt into his memory. Unfortunately keith still didn't know his name. 

The boy walked over with a film in one band and an unlit cigarette in the other, be pushed the dvd closer to Keith and smiled. 

"Evening" he purred and lent on the desk. 

"Good evening" Keith said as he scanned the barcode, 

"It's a lovely sunset huh?" Lance said softly as he watched his film being scanned

"Sure is" Keith said even though he hadn't seen it. 

"I remember seeing this film for the first time" lance said softly as he played with some poster that was stuck on the desk. 

"My friend stole it from his and we watched it in the cellar when my parents were out. Yanoe that scene where Bruce Willis is having a shower with that crazy french girl?" Lance asked. Keith looked up at this point after examining the faded cover of 'Pulp Fiction' and nodded. 

"Ofcourse" he said and raised an eyebrow. 

Lance chuckled softly "I had to excuse myself..." Lance bit his lip and smirked "if you know what I mean?" He purred then picked up the film. Keith went bright red. 

He knew the guy was flirting or at least teasing him. Lance had done this too many times to count, tell him small details about himself or certain instances that made Keith weak and he knew Lance knew what he was doing. 

Before Keith could even think of a reply Lance spoke again "I'm showing it to my girlfriend, shes never seen it so I can't wait to see her face at like every scene" he chuckled and took a step back "maybe not the best film to get laid to but wish me luck?" He grinned and then turned to leave. 

"Good luck" Keith said a little startled. He heard Lance laugh and then the Cuban was gone again. 

Keith stared at where he had been for at least a minute before looking down at himself and groaned. He moved his hand down to his crotch and pulled on his jeans a little. He really needed to get over him. 

At this point the pulling had become rubbing and Keith shuddered and moaned weakly. Lance knew that he made Keith like this.

Once through one of his detailed stories he'd noticed Keith start to get hard and he'd offered to suck him off. Keith bit his lip at the thought. 

Just the image of Lance's lips wrapped around his hardened member made Keith whimper and rest his elbow on the desk and use his hand to grip his hair as he rubbed himself through his clothes. 

The Korean was so close when the buzzer of the door broke all sensations inside of him. He looked up to see an old woman walk in. Keith sat back and composed himself. 

"Can you come get this film for me?" She asked. 

Keith smiled falsely. 

Great.


	2. First touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been struggling with everything lately. People are having a negative affect in me again, this chapter was also rushed because I've had the chapter after it wrote for quite some time.   
> Sorry about the wait, I'll be posting the third chapter very soon X

It was early winter, the year had gone slowly for Keith apart from the odd occasions Lance came into his shop or Shiro was free from his duties as a dad or work. Today was one of those special occasions. Earlier that day Shiro had called Keith around for dinner, by dinner he meant going on late snack. His step brother had been going through some stressful times at work lately, he'd become a lot more successful than Keith to say the least. Shiro never spoke of his job but Keith knew it wore him out. 

After they'd chased after shiros twins Lydia and Phoebe for a few hours Shiro finally got them fed and falling asleep.   
"Seeing as I have a free tonight I really need you to help me with something" Shiro had said when he rang up and called. 

"It's really important!" His brother had reinforced. 

Keith did not think that this is what his brother meant by 'help' a better phrase would have been unwind. Keith kept his bitterness to himself as he brother pulled him inside a nightclub. It wasn't in a great area of the city, infact it was in a terrible area! The sign outside the club was hanging lopsided and the bouncer outside looked more like a pimp. 

Keith sighed and glanced at his brother as he walked in and took seat at some booth. Keith reluctantly followed. He couldn't think of the last time he'd been in any kind of club, maybe it was college. What he did remember from his last time in a club wasn't something that gave him the urge to jump back into the partying life. As he looked around the dancing bodies, young glorified sex objects spin on poles and adolescents take drugs he bit his lip. Something's never change. 

He looked to his brother as he sat down and spoke over the music, 

"Why here?" He asked. Shiro took his jacket off and sat back. 

"I miss being young!" Shiro said and laughed softly. It was true, Shiro was nearing his mid thirties. "Besides, you need to get out there!" His brother smirked. 

Lance watched him holding back his disgust, "out there?" He repeated raising an eyebrow. 

"Youre 25 Keithy! When was your past boyfriend?" He asked, the pause of a few seconds was enough "exactly!" His brother laughed softly and beckoned a waiter over. A woman in a skimpy outfit walked over promptly, her smile went straight though Keith. He never cared for such things. She giggled over whatever Shiro was saying then walked away slowly making sure his brother got everything she was showing. Keith never played into such things. 

"You're married" Keith said lightly and pulled the glass closer to him that shiro had got for them. He glanced down at the shot and then looked back up at him.

"Let me have fun" Shiro rolled his eyes, Keith knew he was faithful so he wasn't full with much concern but it still rubbed him in the wrong way. The whole place was rubbing him in the wrong way. He couldn't get comfortable. He felt like Everbody- everything was watching him. 

"You should have fun too" Shiro said and looked around the floor. Somehow his brother seemed to look past the strippers and the dancers and the numerous other people as he managed to find the one person that would rock Keith's whole night, if not world. His brother beckoned somebody over and Keith scowled. A young man with beautifully tanned skin walked over completely owning the atmosphere around him. 

"Hey handsome" the male said and lent on the table a little, he showed off his perfectly toned body in short shorts and a fishnet crop top. "What can I get you?" 

Shiro watched him for a second before gesturing to Keith "my brother's going through a bit of a hard time I was wondering if you could cheer him up?" 

Keith glanced up from his untouched shot and his eyes widened, Lance of all people turned his attention to him. Lance seemed unfazed at first glance but Keith noticed him tense a little as they both recognised each other. 

"Cheer him up?" Lance said with a soft smirk "how about a lap dance cutie?" 

Keith went bright red and he sat up "i-i" he stammered. Shiro chuckled softly and shrugged "sure" he said simply.

Lance didn't waste any time, Keith hadn't noticed the large gap between the table and his seat In the corner of the booth until lance walked over. He could hear his heels tapping the ground then stop as Lance stood over him. 

"Hey" he said softly before he lent in closer and slowly perched on his lap. Keith watched him carefully and tried to get himself under control. As Lance's weight slowly levelled out onto him he felt Lance run a hand up his chest. 

They were silent as lance slowly moved his body, at first his hips to the music sideways and his shoulders moved in time. His hand went Keith's side as he slowly arched his back towards himself and his other hand slowly slid up into his own hair. Keith noticed him role his hips forward and he definitely noticed Lance slowly move closer. 

Before Keith knew it lance was almost pressed against him, chest to chest, crotch to cr- Keith's breath hitched and to rid himself of the thought he grabbed Lance's hips and tugged him forward. Lance groaned softly and bit his lip, Keith could see him smirk, he felt Lance continue to move and his heartbeat began to pulse faster and faster. 

As Lance ground down on him Keith's breath hitched, this time from arousals he hadn't felt in a long time. Keith glanced down a little as his breath became heavy, not only couldn't he handle it he couldn't process it. Lance was ontop of him. He almost closed his eyes and weakly let go before Lance lifted his chin. 

"Up here pretty boy" he said softly, Keith had no idea if Lance could somehow sense what state he was in or if this was just him doing his job. Either way he didn't care. He felt his eyes prick with tears a little and then Lance was kissing him. 

The Cuban sealed whatever space was in-between them and pressed his lips against Keith's, Keith's grip on Lance's hips slowly slid down and he gently gripped his ass. Keith would usually be worried about people watching him but at the end of the day it was a strip club and shiro had already found somebody else's attention. 

As Lance ground down on Keith and they both shared a weak moan Shiro had gathered two gay men by his side as he showed them pictures of his twins on his phone. 

Keith slowly felt himself heat up and he slowly groped Lance's thighs, he held on tightly and Lance slid his hand into Keith's hair. They both tangled themselves together and Keith was completely loosing himself.

Lance slowly pulled away for air, as he did Keith opened his eyes again and watched him. Lance moaned softly and closed his eyes as he gently panted, unfortunately Keith couldn't hear this because of the music but he watched lances chest fall up at down. He wasn't sure if this was his qué to move away but he didn't. He couldn't. 

He slowly rubbed Lance's thigh and Lance focused back on attending to Keith. He smiled softly "easy babe" he said softly, he gently took a hold of Keith's hands and lifted them up to his chest "if you want a reaction rub up here" he said softly and pressed Keith's thumbs against his nipples. Keith could feel lance gently shiver just at that. He found himself smirking,

He slowly held Lance's chest up and slowly rubbed his thumb over Lance's left nipple. Without Lance's hand there Keith noticed the difference instantly, lance jolted forward and his eyes widened. Keith felt some kind of jolt travel down his navel and he gulped as he slowly began rubbing back and forth, he pressed them down and noticed Lance roll his hips and bite his lip. The Cuban moaned and slowly as Keith continued rubbing small circles lance closed his eyes, he moaned softly and moved into Keith's touch.

Keith loved it. 

He experimentally pinched Lance's left nipple and gently tugged on the others piercing, lance gasped loudly, his eyes opened again instantly and he moaned needily and Keith pulled away instantly. He blushed darkly and glaced at his own hands before back up at Lance. Lance looked equally shocked before he composed himself and moved back in a little. He pulled Keith closer by his collar and smirked, "cheeky" he said before kissing him again. 

The kiss must have laster around two minuets of them whimpering against each other and getting way to involved before some kind of tanoid went off. 

Keith wasn't even listening but suddenly there was a light on then and lance pulled away instantly. He watched as Lance ran a hand through his hair and slowly stood up and moved away. Maybe he was late for some kind of meeting or show? 

Before Lance had to leave he left a card with Keith and smirked "hit me up, I'll look after you" he said softly before strutting off. 

Keith sat there completely shocked, he gulped and sat up slowly feeling completely weak. What just happened.


	3. First moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry, I've been struggling lately. I can't handle college. On another note I hope you enjoy this chapter

Lance was exhausted, the last three days he'd had 13 hour shifts. Nothing was going right. He got home wanting to relax and maybe see his girlfriend but she wasnt there.

She'd probably have gone out to one of her friends or shopping again so Lance expected her to be in good spirits. He'd showered and shaved his stubble before pulling on a white top and some fairly new jeans that she'd bought him. 

Nyma was useless but at least she felt the need to make up for that by buying some pretty nice clothes. After that he went to the couch to relax. He didnt feel very relaxed however as he flicked through the channel's on TV, each one screamed war or some kind of deviation in the world. He ended up turning the TV and just sitting there in silence.

Maybe that was for the best. 

He wasn't sure how long he remained there but around quater past 3 he heard people outside. He picked out Nymas voice from the other but the other he didn't know. It was a guy for sure. Lance frowned a little and glanced towards the door, it rattled and there was obvious pushing against the door then suddenly it swung open. 

Lance stared for a moment at his girlfriend and Lotor stood there making out in his door way. He didn't even make a sound as Lotor ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. Although they didn't notice lance they still managed the close the door and Nyma managed to get them perched on the table where Lance ate. 

Lotor was clearly doing things to her that Lance couldn't think about as she threw her head back and moaned pitifully. They sounded fake to Lance but apparently everything around Lance is fake. He sighed and sat back. Why bother? 

"How much time before he gets back?" Lotor asked softly in her ear as he moved his hand away and started to pull down her panties. 

"I'm right here" Lance snapped seeing as it had been at least 3 minutes. Lotor jumped up and looked at him, his eyes widened "fuck, Lance!" He said looked worried. Lotor ran a hand through his hair before moving away from Nyma. 

Nymas eyes seemed to light up "lance??! Why aren't you at work??" She said startled and got off the table. 

"It's my day off" Lance said quietly and brought himself to stand up. He restrained sighing or tearing up and grabbed his phone. 

"Where are you going?" Nyma asked, she walked over cautiously "we should talk about this"

Lance glared at her "be gone by the time I get back" is all he could think to say before he walked out of his apartment. A sick feeling crawled up his spine as he walked down the steps of the building, it was cold outside but he didn't care. He didn't know where to go but he didn't stop walking, he just carried on and let the world around him drown away.

 

Keith had closed early his flow of customers hadn't been massive and he was getting bored of sitting in an empty store. His plan was to go watch the new super hero movie, he hadn't been to the cinema in a while and it wasn't like it would be busy. It was a Thursday. 

He grabbed his jacket and put on a nicer pair of boots before locking up and leaving. As he walked down the road he rolled himself a cigarette to keep his hands busy, being the introverted person he was it was quite a challenge to simply walk around in public. 

He could feel people's eyes on him even as he got to the cinema. He bought a ticket and finished his cigarette before going inside, he could have sworn he saw somebody watching him. He shrugged it off and went to go find his seat. 

By his seat he meant the hidden seat in the corner at the back. Nobody ever sat there and it was mostly undisturbed from interuptions besides the few people that came in to give blow jobs. Keith couldn't say he minded that seeing as he didn't pay attention. 

He sat there completely still and watched the credits role by, he didn't even glance at the figure that sat beside him. It wasn't until the end of the film when the lights came on that Keith realised who it was. 

"Lance?" He asked a little shocked, he tried to keep his voice down not wanting to cause some kind of scene. The Cuban looked over to him with startled eyes, he was holding himself right and to himself in the seat just to the left of Keith. 

"O-oh it's you" lance said quietly, he avoided eye contact but was clearly making the effort to smile. Keith could see how red his eyes were even though it was dim and more tears fell down his cheeks. Keith got up instantly not sure what he was thinking, he sat closer to him and even went as far as to extend an arm to Lance's shoulder and gently rub in comfort. 

"Whats wrong?" Keith asked softly. Lance glanced at Keith's hand for a second before sighing, Keith didn't know how to respond to that so he let his hand drop. There was silence and the only thing Keith could focus on was Lance's small sniffles and his unsteady breathing. The noises of people leaving and the cleaners starting to pick up popcorn never even reached him. 

"Let's get you home" Keith said and slowly started to stand up, that caught Lance's attention. He looked up instantly and shook his head, "I don't want to go home" he said weakly. 

Keith watched him for a few seconds and extended a hand, he tried not to blush or make a big deal out of it as he spoke again "you can stay at mine" he said quietly "if that's easier"

Lance took his hand and tried his best to laugh "but I don't know you" he said softly. Keith didn't like how close they were once Lance had stood up, "you know me well enough" he said and took a step back. Keith slowly began to walk out of the cinema still holding onto Lance's hand. 

"Do I?" Lance asked and rubbed his eyes, he held onto Keith's hand rather tight as he was led outside. 

"My name's Keith, I'm 26 and i own a store that rents out dvds" Keith said with a shrug and chuckled. Lance seemed to be watching him but Keith was too embarrassed to look back at him, "you're that young?" Lance asked "I thought you'd be older" 

"Not quite the sugar daddy you were expecting?" Keith asked and raised an eyebrow. Lance blushed and shook his head "rude" he said and rubbed his nose a little. Keith finally looked at him and bit his lip,

"Are you not cold?" He asked softly. Lance was wearing some summer jogging bottoms and a tank top, Keith didn't know how he hadn't noticed until now because he usually noticed what he was wearing. Lance looked up, his cheeks a little rosy "a little" he said softly. 

Keith sighed softly and took off his jacket for him, he put it around Lance's shoulders and then carried on walking. He didn't know how to make conversation so the rest of the ten minutes walk was silence, eventually they reached Keith's shop. He sighed softly and walked around the back and went up the stairs, Lance didn't complain as he was completely silent.

They got in and Keith got his shoes off as he put the light on, this revealed his surprisingly ordered apartment. Bare walls with a few pictures up, his living room was warm with an orange rug over a wooden floor. His furniture all looked like he'd gotten it second hand and he had quite a few plants, cacti, vines, bamboo, etc. Lance hung up Keith's coat and walked through into the space, it had a good atmosphere too it. Lots of lights too. 

Keith watched him and blushed softly still not sure what to say as Lance glanced at his kitchen through a hole in the wall and then he glanced to the stairs leading up and the door leading down to the shop.

"This is surprisingly nice?" Lance said and chuckled softly. Keith gulped and nodded "the old owner gave it to me before he died" Keith mumbled and resisted biting his lip or thumb. 

"Are you thirsty?" Keith asked softly as lance walked over to his fish tank. Keith couldn't bring himself to look away from the Cubans behind, the experience from that club was burned into his memory. Just the thought of being in that purple lit room again with Lance grinding against him, gripping his hair and trying so hard not to go any further. Not to kiss.   
Keith shook his head and quickly walked to the kitchen, Lance had nodded he'd seen that so he put the kettle on and ran a hand through his hair. He watched Lance through the cut out in the wall, he was looking through his CDs now. Keith didn't mind how comfortable he seemed, it probably meant he felt happy around Keith or at least at ease. Then again Keith didn't want him looking through all his stuff. 

He made two cups of coffee, he guessed Lance liked milk and sugar but he left his own black. Once the coffees were made he walked back out to Lance where he was sat on Keith's couch yawning softly. Keith handed him his cup of coffee and sat down next to him. 

There was silence as they both sat there, Keith was trying to get comfortable as he kept his mug shoved against his face. Lance broke the silence and looked at him, "you like fish?" He asked softly. 

Keith was a little startled at first before he nodded, "I love all animals really" he said softly. 

"Even spiders?" Lance asked lightly and Keith nodded "I used to have a terantula" he said smiling proudly, Lance looked a put off but then relaxed he smiled gently.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so upset?" Keith asked softly just thinking in his head violently, what would Shiro do? 

Lance watched him and sighed softly, he put the mug down on the coffee table. He then sat back and slouched a little so that his tank top rode up a little. Keith ignored Lance's stomach and looked past that to the end of the couch. 

"The past couple of days at work have been... Hard? 13 hour shifts with three breaks plus smoking breaks. More dance routines and more special customers" he sighed "not to mention my boss herrasing me-" 

"I thought you were a stripper?" Keith said a little confused. 

"That's what I thought too but my boss has different ideas. He makes Everbody sleep with him and if there's a customer that's wiling to pay a little more then we have to sleep with them too" Lance sighed. He closed his eyes for a second. 

"I can usually handle it. I mean it's not the worst job, I get payed fairly. B-but this morning I came home to my girlfriend in bed with my ex" he sniffled again "of all people-" he pinched the bridge of his nose not wanting to cry again. "I didn't like her that much anyway but I still... My ex- i-its complicated' lance said weakly. 

"I-im listening" Keith said and bit his lip. He didn't know how to handle himself so he just sat and listened. 

"My ex is called Lotor, we were going out for maybe two years. I met him in highschool. It was great! Really really great... he's older so he had a job and everything. We went on holidays together and went on dates and had a nice time? It sounds stupid. I really loved him. Turns out he didn't love me as much as I love him though, one day last march I came home and he was w-with my older brother" he closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks "they were doing it in our bedroom, on our bed. He had him tied up with the same ropes he used on me a-and ... And..." Lance opened his eyes again "I tried to kill myself" he muttered ashamed. 

Keith's eyes widened but he didn't make a massive deal as he mumbled a sorry. "I'm not the most stable of people, I've been on several anti depressants in my life ever since my dad killed himself when I was 12. Not the best upbringing besides that either. Sometimes I overthink, irrationally. When I saw the person I loved, who I was engaged too over my older brother whispering 'good boy' I snapped" he rubbed his wrists a little and sighed "they managed to break down the door before I actually died unfortunately but that was pretty much the end of our relationship. I spent about a week on suicide watch? Got put straight back on anti depressants and went back to live with my mum for a few months. That was pretty shitty. I guess I still love him which is why today hurt-" he looked at his coffee and slumped even more. 

Keith watched him and extended his arm, he held Keiths hand and gently squeezed "I understand" he said softly and stroked his thumb over the palm of Lance's hand. 

"I've downed a bottle of pills... Before, it really wasn't a good idea" Keith struggled and smiled weakly "I'm just glad you decided to go see a marvel film then let your past creep up and grab you" Keith said and put his mug down. Lance watched him intently and nodded "I am too" he said softly and shuffled a little closer. 

Keith watched as Lance cautiously put his hand on Keith's thigh and perched up a little, he hesitated before pressing his lips to Keith's cheek. Keith blushed a little and nodded "thank you" Lance said softly, "I needed that"

"Needed what?" Keith asked quietly and looked down at Lance's hand on his thigh. "To have somebody not squeal or fuss, ask to see my wrists or shower me in false phrases like it gets better or I wouldn't have guessed somebody like you..." Lance watched him and smiled softly "thanks for being you" he said and got on Keith's lap with ease. 

Keith watched as Lance comfortably ran his hands up his chest and smiled softly, although he'd wanted to do this for months Keith felt frozen as he watched Lance slowly lean forward and kiss him. His lips were still a little cold from the outside but tasted like coffee, he didn't move his hands but slowly kissed back. They kissed for a long time until Lance pulled back, he ran his hands down to Keith's buckle and slowly undid it with shaky hands. Keith watched him surprisingly eager, he didn't care too much about himself. He was already hard in his jeans, he'd been holding it off since he saw Lance but somehow right now he didn't feel scared.

He could tell that Lance wanted him and that allowed Keith to move a little free-er. He slowly grabbed Lance's hands and lifted them up so his arms were draped around his shoulders, he pecked his lips again and used one hand to gently pull down his jogging bottoms just past his waist line. He moved his hand to Lance's boxers and cupped him through his underwear. 

Lance gasped softly against him and Keith felt his hips jerk a little, he broke the kiss and Lance instantly rested his forehead against Keiths. Keith gently palmed the other through his underwear and watched as Lance rolled his hips into him and groaned softly. Keith hadn't realised before just how lewd Lance was. Even though he'd pranced through his shop before in short shorts and neon fish net crop tops the feeling Keith had before had vanished. He'd thought he'd wanted Lance to fuck him but oh boy he was wrong, at this moment in time all's he wanted was to have Lance squirming in bliss. 

He wanted the Cuban beneath him, gripping the sheets and sobbing his name for more. 

Keith bit his lip harshly trying to suppress whatever he was feeling, Lance pressed his lips against his again and Keith heard him moan softly. Keith tensed a little and ended up squeezing a little harder around Lance's cock. The other gasped and grinded into him with a small whimper. 

"K-keith" Lance said quietly and bit his lip. Keith glanced up at him again and raised his eyebrows, he soon realised that Lance wasn't asking for him. Instead Lance's head was dug against Keith's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered Keith's name. Keith gulped and slid his hand into Lance's underwear. 

"Do you actually like me?" Keith asked quietly, he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Lance's small cock and felt Lance shudder. 

"Why do you think I come into your shop s-so much" Lance said and gasped again. Keith nodded and left it at that as he began to pump Lance's cock. He was surprised at how weak Lance was because after a few hard pumps lance was squirming and then he suddenly came. Lance moaned softly and covered his eyes, Keith glanced up at him shocked and moved his hand away. 

It was silent for a few seconds as Lance tried to not pant or whimper or anything. Keith moved his hand away and gulped "you're adorable" he said softly, he lent forward and gently kissed lance. 

Lance seemed to enjoy it as he kissed back and relaxed. After a few seconds Lance shuffled off of Keith and slowly walked to the staircase. 

"Where are you going?" Keith asked with a soft chuckle as lance tugged on his own shirt then pulled it over his head.

"We're going to go fuck" Lance said and looked back to him, he gently tugged on the hem of his jogging bottoms and bit his lip "a lot"


	4. Phone sex doesn't always go how we want it to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe  
> I guess this was just a filer chapter because the story itself isn't that long but I hope you enjoyed it! You probably already know but im a massive klunk fan and this is the only way I could include that into this fic. It's short and sweet and it'll probably happen again.  
> Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently from now on! And maybe even a Christmas episode!!!?  
> (I love festiveness)  
> Ok enjoy, thank you all for reading if you do xx

Lance gently dug his head back into the pillows and breathed in Keith's scent, the notion was magical, it drove him insane. After months he was finally here. He pushed his leg down a little in pleasure as Keith gently ran his tongue up the length of his cock from under the covers. 

Lance groaned softly and closed his eyes again as his back arched involuntarily as Keith worked wonders, his tongue moving up and down. The older male slowly teased his tip again and focused on the head taking Lance's sleepy moans and occasional shudders as encouragement. 

Lance bit his lip and whimpered, his grip on the white bed sheets tightening, he felt Keith's teeth gently grave over him and his tongue teased his most sensitive spots, it was heavenly. "K-keith..." Lance moaned warmly and groaned again feeling a pool of warmth fill inside him. 

Soon he reached his orgasm and warm cum squirted into Keith's mouth, the feeling made his hips jolt and a soft yelp escape his lips. Keith swallowed what he was given before pulling off and humming contently. He slowly moved up the covers and he pulled them back a little so he was face to face with Lance who was feeling incredibly relaxed. 

"Good morning handsome" Keith said gently and kissed his lips lovingly, the younger male was temporarily dazed and he slowly pulled Keith closer by wrapping his arm around his shoulder. They shared a kiss before Lance pulled away and laid his head against the pillow, he felt so engrossed in Keith which was odd for him. He always acted the loudest so all eyes were on him but they never really looked at him and they never looked at him. 

He was just another face that many forget after a few days, hours, seconds. 

The way Keith watched him made his feel like a giddy child again, he watched him with love and he noticed him. Lance loved that. 

He loved the attention. 

After a few minutes of cuddling and Lance gently kissing Keith's neck lovingly before Keith's alarm went off and the Korean quickly moved away to turn it off. 

"Are you hungry?" Lance asked and Keith looked at him, puzzled. He probably was hungry but it was an odd question for a guest to ask. 

"Making breakfast is the least I can do to say thanks, for last night and things" Lance added blushing softly. Keith seemed amused and placed his hand on Lance's hip "you don't have to say thank you" he said and gently kissed the younger males lips. 

"It was mutually beneficial I assure you" he chuckled and then got out of bed. Lance watched him intently as Keith went to go get some clothes on and then Lance did the same. He looked around Keith's room for his clothes that he'd lost the night before and retrieved his boxers. He put them on and looked around "I can't find my clothes" he chuckled a little and looked to Keith who was already fully dressed. 

"Your shirts downstairs" Keith said with a shrug, he turned around and smiled softly "I've actually got a meeting to go to but you can stay here today" the Korean voiced and Lance pouted. 

"I thought we were gonna hang today?" He said and walked over still in his boxers, "but look at you in your fancy shirt and sexy fitted pants" he said a little softer and pulled Keith closer by his belt. Keith watched him and smirked softly "maybe some other time" he said softly but pressed his lips to Lance's.

Lance moaned sweetly and stood close to him as they kissed before pulling away. "I've got work tonight but I'll call you some time..." He said gently "I don't want this to be some awkward one night stand yanoe" he giggled. 

Keith took the time to roll his eyes and Lance looked at him properly "I'm not joking you're my favourite video store!" He said and grinned. Keith laughed, "I thought you were just coming in to see me" he said softly. 

Lance shrugged and looked to the side "that too" he said and pouted before they both giggled. Lance gently kissed him again then Keith pulled away, "alright. Call me" he said and Lance nodded making the soft grin last before Keith left, then his smile fell and he got back onto Keith's bed. He slowly led down and curled himself up in the bed sheets breathing in his scent. He closed his eyes and groaned ever so slightly. 

***

"And then we spent like an hour kissing on the couch-" Lance said and was kissed softly which shut him up for a few seconds, "we watched a film...." He said when hunk broke the kiss for a few seconds. Lance watched hunk gently and placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his friend again "and we had hot Coco" he said in-between kisses. 

Hunk rolled his eyes and pulled away, "hunny he sounds great" he said softly and ran his hand down Keith's side "but do you really want to be talking about him right now?" He asked and gently tugged on Lance's waist line. The Cuban boy pouted softly "sorry I'm just exited" he said softly and slid his hand into Hunks hair. 

He slowly shifted on his friends couch so he was sat on his lap and ran both of his hands into Hunks hair "all attention on you" he said before they gently kissed again. They had been sleeping together since they were little, they'd been childhood friends who discovered themselves together and they'd never really lost that. 

Hunk kissed back gently and then pulled away "you know what maybe now's a bad time.." he said quietly and ignored Lance's disappointing look, "are you two together?" He asked. Lance shook his head and glanced down "no"

"But you've been on numerous dates and you sleep at his nearly every night" Hunk started and raised his eyebrows. Hunk had learnt to accept Lance for the way he was and gently sighed, "alright sweetie" hunk finished and ran his hands down Lance's sides but before he could speak or really move Lance's phone started to ring. The two looked over to the phone and Hunks expression fell flat when the familiar name was read. Lance however jumped up and grabbed it, "Keith!" He said excitedly as he picked up. 

Hunk couldn't be bothered listening to his friend a he spoke over the phone like a kid at Christmas, he watched lances mouth move before slipping his hand down to his crotch. Lances breath hitched and he pushed against hunk, he quickly became flustered on the phone, "c-caught me?" He asked weakly and a strangled moan escaped his lips as Hunk squeezed. Hunk and lance were both cautious but hunk didn't stop and took the phone with his free hand and put it on speaker. 

"- through it?" Was all they both heard. Lance moaned weakly as hunk continued, 

"S-say that again?" Lance asked and covered his mouth "do you want me to walk you through it?" Keith repeated. 

Hunk unzipped Lance's jeans as lance spoke shakily "aren't you at work?" He asked and bit his lip masking a louder moan as hunk rubbed his cock. "The shops empty-" lance nodded and closed his eyes "yes-!" He managed quickly and moaned again. Hunk couldn't help but smirk and sit back, 

"Are you stroking yourself?" Keith asked over the phone surprisingly confident, lance just nodded and hunk tugged on his cock to encourage him to speak "yes" Lance said quietly and let his head hang.  
"Ok.. I want you to do big long strokes and with your other hand gently tease the tip. I know you like that" Keith said over the phone and Hunk nodded, the guy was right. Hunk did the exact thing to Keith and the Cubans hips jolted forward. "h-hah..." He chocked out and his back arched slightly. 

"Good boy" Keith said softly and silence filed the rooms besides Lance's small whimpers and moans "slowly get faster" Hunk did. 

Hunk began to move his hand up and down faster and press on the tip of his cock, he earned strangled moans from his friend and a wide smirk of his own. He ignored the growing erection in his pants and lifted to Keith's commands. 

"I-i want you to slowly move a hand down... To your entrance and rub..." Keith said quietly. Hunk resisted the giggle and slipped his right hand down to Lance's entrance and rubbed around the edge. Lance choked on air and moaned louder, a weak blabber "k-keith" he whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Slowly push a finger in baby" Keith said quietly and Lance repeated his name desperately as hunk pushed his finger in "s-so good" Lance managed and tilted his head back. Hunk listened to Keith gently chuckle before the Korean spoke again "move it in and out... Curl it..."

Hunks actions moved in time with Keith's voice and soon Lance began to tremble "I'm c-close... Hmh... A-ah.." lance closed his eyes tighter and rocked his hips forward. 

"You can cum anytime you want baby" Keith said gently and Lance nodded, hunk was slightly shocked at how obidient he was being but he continued anyway. Lance moaned loudly and his back arched again, he tried his best not to lash out and he cried out weakly. Hunk and Keith were both quiet as lance moaned to himself and grabbed his own cock, soon he was reaching his climax. He cried out Keith's name and came over himself and Hunk. 

Lance shuddered and fell forward against hunk, he panted against him and closed his eyes. 

"Feel good?" Keith asked quietly and Lance nodded quickly, the only audible sound a weak mewl. 

"Good" Keith said "o-oh uh.. some people are coming in, Ive got to go, b-bye!" Keith said quickly and the line went dead leaving them in silence. Lance panted against him and hunk moved his hand away. He slowly ran his hand up Lance's back and chuckled softly "I want to meet him".


End file.
